User blog:Farm River/2018 Storm Ratings and Retirement Predictions
Atlantic East Pacific {| class="article-table" !Storm Name !Rating !Retirement Chances !Description |- |'Aletta' |B+ |0% |Aletta is a strong, decent storm, and it's mostly away from land so no retirements happening. |- |'Bud' |B+ |1% |A kinda strong storm, it made landfall as weak tropical storm but will not be retired. |- |'Carlotta' |D- |1% |Carlotta skirted in Mexico as a strong tropical storm, at least it tried to, unlike Daniel and Gilma. |- |'Daniel' |F |0% |Daniel stayed weak most of the time, and an instant failure. |- |'Emilia' |E- |0% |Another random trash storm, at least better than the two failicias. |- |'Fabio' |C- |0% |Well Fabio, you could have been a major hurricane, but it flopped. Though that gave way for Beryl and Chris in the Atlantic. |- |'Gilma' |Z |0% |The worst since Felicia. |- |'Hector' |A+ |0% |Hector is a cool storm. It formed in the EPAC, crossed the Central Pacific and peaked as a high-end Category 4 hurricane, then it emerged into West Pacific as a weakening storm. Hector is fun to track. No impact from this storm. |- |'Ileana' |E+ |5% |At least you tried. Forecast to be a hurricane, though absorbed by John. Caused a minimal amount of deaths but it will not get retired. |- |'John' |C+ |0% |John tried it's best. Unfortunately it avoided major hurricane status but John is not a bad storm, not a great storm either. |- |'Kristy' |D- |0% |Kristy might have pulled a Karl except that it is not forecast to become a strong hurricane, but still fails to reach hurricane strength. |- |'Lane' |A+ |60% |A bit skeptical on this one, though Lane might get retired due to it's effects in Hawaii. What I am certain is that Hawaii will request it since they requested "potential" hurricanes that could impact Hawaii. Regardless, Lane is a very cool storm, it is not expected to near Hawaii in the first place, as well as reaching Category 5 strength. |- |'Miriam' |C+ |0% |Miriam was a weak hurricane, but it managed to reach Category 2, which is not bad. No impact from this storm. |- |'Norman' |A- |0% |Norman is an ACE machine storm, and it's a cool, long-tracked storm. It fluctuated in intensity, though it did not reached Category 5 status. Still a good, harmless hurricane. |- |'Olivia' |B+ |2% |Olivia is another cool storm, which made landfall in Hawaii as a weak storm. Somehow it's remnants survived in the West Pacific, and it's interesting. Not going to be retired. |- |'Paul' |F |0% |Meh. Nothing special about this, it did even broke a chain of cool storms. |- |'Rosa' |B+ |4% |Rosa caused inland flooding in the US, though won't getting retired. Rosa is a cool storm though. It's track reminds me of Thelma 1987 in the West Pacific. |- |'Sergio' |B+ |2% |Long-lived powerful storm. Sergio made 2018 brake 2015 in ACE, because of it's longevity. Not enough of retirement though. |- |'Walaka' |A+ |0% |A very cool Central Pacific storm. Impressed me because it reached Category 5 strength, unlike some other Category 4 storms in the East Pacific. Not getting retired since it barely made an impact. |- |'Tara' |E- |1% |Barely caused any damages, and despite getting 65 mph, it remained weak. |- |'Vicente' |E+ |10% |Vicente is a cool name for some reason, and it was used on a typhoon before getting retired. Sadly, it's just a weak storm, though it caused some deaths. Not enough for retirement, unless damages went up extremely (which is unlikely). |- |'Willa' |A+ |15% |Willa is another cool storm. Gives me Patricia flashbacks and this case, 2018 has two C5s starting with "W". Willa caused 6 deaths and damages are being determined, so I'll stick with 15%. Category:Blog posts